


Зрелищ

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/F, Mini, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Space Opera, Swearing, Violence, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: На страже чистоты и гигиены.





	Зрелищ

**Author's Note:**

> human!зубная щетка/human!зубная паста

Слизи здесь налипло — ужас.  
Гнойно-жёлтая, чавкающая под ногами и стекающая со стен, она воняла сквозь шлемные фильтры протухшим сыром и гнилью, но ещё ощутим был среди этого смрада старый, технически строгий и крепкий запах ракетного топлива. Когда-то он хранился в облезлых теперь, ржавых ненужных цистернах — тогда с Цереры ещё стартовали стройные, как свечки, корабли межпланетного сообщения. Цереру спешно покинули полвека назад — умные, полезные для общества люди, специалисты бурильных установок и плавилен, люди, конечно, без должка перед законом, не проштрафившиеся. Не преступники.  
Зло не сдохло за это время. Следовало ожидать.  
Шестая подняла распылитель повыше, переключила искатель в инфракрасный режим, поводила им по потолку, полу и стенам, не нашла следов и слегка успокоилась. Рядом скрипнули по стальному накату шаги, и вонь заброшенного темного пакгауза разбавилась, словно чистым потоком, чужой близостью. Шестая поняла, что рада этому. Такие мысли не могли быть её, они были отравой, опасными, они тоже оборачивались злом и возможностью остаться на Церере навсегда. В виде обглоданной кучки костей.  
— Тьфу, блин.  
Чистильщики не морщат нос — они убирают. Стерилизуют. Но Пятнадцатая была полностью права: как же это иногда задалбывало.

Девка с длинными белыми волосами не понравилась Шестой. В громыхающем чреве древнего и грязного транспортника, перевозящего каторжан, они сидели бок о бок, и от белой девки остро несло ядрёной холодящей травой — то ли бодродурью, то ли какой другой гадостью. Девка с любопытством таращилась по сторонам и беззастенчиво разглядывала прочих заключенных — Шестую тоже. Прямо с ног до головы осматривала.  
За подобное ей следовало нос разбить, и никто не сказал бы, что Шестая не права и злится на пустом месте.  
— Хватит пялиться, пизда ты белобрысая. Ударю.  
— За что? — удивлённо спросила соседка.  
И добавила:  
— Ирокез.  
Слово было полузнакомым и странным. Шестая подняла бровь, молчаливо интересуясь, зачем белобрысая так страстно желает лишиться зубов, которые ей здесь никто чинить не будет. Транспортник дрожал: шёл среди космического мусора.  
— Твоя причёска, — пояснила девка. — Одна из прабабок такую носила. Я видела на старых карточках. Мода делает оборот, или как там это правильно.  
Правильно было бы, если бы тебя посадили не рядом со мной, подумала Шестая. До ужаса трепливая манда. И пощупала руками голову.  
— Номер Шесть! — рявкнул смотрящий.  
— У говножорки вши, — глумливо хихикнул кто-то, а потом громко охнул и зашипел: получил шоковым зарядом по спине.  
Магнитные браслеты налились мгновенной тяжестью, потянули, опуская, кисти на колени, вновь полегчали, когда удостоверились, что заключённая не двигает руками. Решётчатое железо лавки неприятно врезалось в задницу. Шестая осторожно поёрзала. Глаза у девки тоже были совсем белыми, как и ресницы, и брови, и кожа. Возможно, кто-то из родичей белобрысой тянул ту же лямку каторжанина и хватанул излишек фона где-нибудь на астероиде-свалке. Прабабка, например.  
Но нет: во времена плоских карточек из бумаги люди только-только построили первую орбитальную станцию.  
— А я — номер Пятнадцать, — бесхитростно добавила девка.  
— Вижу.  
Цифры на груди комбинезона не говорили ни о чём. Пронумерованный для порядка Чистильщик, один из группы в тридцать шесть голов, что будет убираться на какой-то из точек Цереры и за все свои прегрешения сдохнет безымянным — лишь под циферками. Номер Пятнадцать была слишком болтливой. Уже обречённой.  
— Я думаю, нам надо подружиться, — серьёзно вдруг сказала белобрысая.

Церера шумела песком и камнями. Огромные скалы тянулись к разреженной прозрачной атмосфере, отчего казалось, что они касаются звёзд. Днём небо было тёмно-фиолетовым, по ночам — чернющим. Ни один человек здесь не выжил бы без скафандра и шлема. Хотя раньше, когда программа по добыче действовала, были и щиты. Над бурильными лагерями, фермами переработки и жилыми комплексами для сотрудников, над пакгаузами и портами. Можно было расхаживать, как на Земле. Под щитами благодаря гидропонной системе и почве, доставленной транспортниками, даже зеленели деревья. Теперь они высохли и превратились в бесцветные тонкие скелеты — а вот человеческих, конечно же, не было, потому что люди всех убитых увезли с собой. Не стали хоронить на Церере. Церера их слишком обидела. Но как же сильно надо было людям со своей стороны оскорбить крошечную и безжизненную по всем исследованиям планету, чтобы из недр её полезло... такое. Наверное, это было очень больно для Цереры — когда её сверлили, дробили, потрошили и насиловали.  
— Здорово оно тут всё загадило. Что оно такое, кстати? Как думаешь?  
Шестая потрясла распылителем.  
— То, что закончится, если дать ему нейтронным зарядом по морде. Или по жвалам. Нам достаточно, полагаю. Шевелись.  
Слизь облепила кронштейны и балки, высокие столбы поддерживающих потолок конструкций, собралась в углублениях лужами и мерзко застыла, словно желе из харчков. Цистерны на магнитных рельсах — самодвижущиеся заправщики — просели и перекосились. Конечно, они были пустыми: Пятнадцатая постучала по боку одной, сшелушив чешуйки ржавчины, и звук был гулким и звонким. Шестая окрысилась за шум: «Тупая ты блядина!», но никого, кроме них, в пакгаузе не бродило. Никто их не слышал. Быть может, другим Чистильщикам на прочих точках повезло куда меньше.  
Стальные ворота противоположного выхода намертво замуровала электроника. То, что оставило слизь, не попыталось разгрызть их или сделать подкоп. Обустроить где-нибудь в углу гнездо или лежанку. Нора, если оно и имело такую, находилась не здесь. Пакгауз скорее напоминал, гм, сортир.

Конечно же, тогда следовало сдержаться. Смолчать и пойти чистить этот сортир — скрести до ночи, о чём глумливо намекали те четверо блатных сытых рож, терроризирующих бригаду, на что вся бригада молчала, терпела, трудилась, желая лишь отмотать срок работ на готовой к консервации станции, закончить наконец вывозить остатки оборудования и вновь вернуться на Марс. Там было очень, очень хорошо, все знали, ведь из бригады лишь пара совсем зелёной молоди не помоталась уже вволю по колониям и тюрьмам-спутникам, чтобы сравнивать их и красную планету. Марс нельзя было потерять, своё положение — сделать ещё более тяжким, но один из уродов, не зная этого, вернул объекту насмешек застарелый кошмар. Под общий гогот он предложил заключённой использовать для уборки её же волосы и даже вознамерился помочь ей в этом, схватив за шею, развлекаясь и запугивая так, и призраки проснулись и заговорили. Шестая, тогда ещё не Шестая, вывернулась и сломала ему руку, а потом перебила гортань, прежде чем её скрутили и уронили на пол. Как просто оказалось стать Чистильщиком. Как безвозвратно. Как тяжело было этот момент вспоминать — но только сначала.  
Со временем ко всему привыкаешь.  
Спятивший бот из карьера, заброшенного в Море Спокойствия, оставил на руках Шестой следы щелочного ожога. Крысы с дряхлого атомохода, спящего в отстойнике проблемных кораблей у равнодушного к этому Деймоса, стали причиной уродливых шрамов на лодыжках и голенях. Венерианский кисель, превративший орбитальную лабораторию в болото, чуть не сжёг ей лёгкие. Чистильщики вокруг неё умирали животной, насильственной смертью из первобытных времен, когда за порогом пещеры таились голодные твари — таково было их искупление. Они, ей-богу, заслужили, натворили дел. Шестая тоже.  
Интересно, в чём провинилась соседка.  
Белобрысая придвинулась, вжимаясь плечом, удостоверилась, что смотрящий ходит у передних рядов, и зашептала:  
— На самом деле это даже хорошо, что на Цереру. Оттуда можно сбежать. Далеко-далеко убежать, и никто не поймает. Побежали вместе?  
И Шестая рассмеялась.  
Она смеялась, зная, что получит за это шокерный заряд и боль, потому что смертникам не полагалось веселиться, да и были они все — дерьмо, отбросы. Чем гробить полезную технику, проще было избавиться от бесполезных людей. Отправив их чистить трюмы старых кораблей, где развелось радиоактивных мутантов, рудники, где автоматы съехали с электронных катушек, оставленные учеными станции, где эксперимент пошёл не так, как следовало, карликовые квазипланеты, где выползло из напоминающих сокровищницу недр зло. «А ну, не смей её трогать!» — громко сказала Пятнадцатая, когда смотрящий поднял руку с собравшимся в голубую молнию зарядом, и подалась вперёд. «Ненормальная сука!» — замахнулся смотрящий.  
Он всё-таки попал, как полагалось, по Шестой, потому что та утрамбовала спиной пизданутую на всю свою белобрысую голову, наивную, очень ещё человечную девку подальше.

Офис при логистическом центре покинули позорно и быстро. Оставив панический хаос следами: разбросанные чаши кресел, съехавших с магнитной полосы, несъедобный уже за давностью, хоть и сохранившийся в вакуумной упаковке невскрытый обед на столах, — белые прямоугольники чаш, затянутые биоразлагаемой плёнкой — куртки униформы на полу, осколки пластика, мусор, борозды-царапины там, где по матовому плексипокрытию что-то тащили. Плоские мониторы во всю стену, тяжёлые на вид и безнадёжно устаревшие, чернели молчаливо и печально. Один из них кто-то разбил. Сеть трещин шла от центра — туда будто швырнули неплохим по размеру булыжником. Обломком скалы, которых снаружи было навалом. Потом Шестая увидела на стене под ним надпись.  
«Смерть и ебля — лучшее зрелище», — грубо нацарапал один из предыдущих Чистильщиков.  
Пятнадцатая выкатила из-под кресла кусок напоминающей гранит породы и пнула его ногой.  
— Тоже мне, сделал открытие, — сказала Шестая про надпись.  
— Давай поедим, — предложила Пятнадцатая.  
Она не имела в виду, конечно, просроченный корм для офисных задниц: достав рационный тюбик, отщелкнула разъём пищевого клапана шлема и совершенно по-детски восхитилась: «Ничего себе! Сыр». Обычный суррогат там, дура, подумала Шестая, но пример напарницы отчего-то оказался заразительным. Химозные подделки, какие там сыр, мясо и овощи — однако своя порция кончилась быстро. Всего их был двенадцать. Предполагалось, что через трое суток — земных — со сторожевого катера будут сброшены провиантные ящики. Ещё через трое суток — опять. Доживут ли Чистильщики, чтобы их подобрать, увы, не обсуждалось.  
— Ты говорила, с Цереры можно сбежать.  
Пятнадцатая с хлюпаньем втянула остатки и, кажется, озорно ухмыльнулась за шлемом.  
— Ну да. Если прикинуться мёртвыми.

Орбитальные катера снижались. Кое-что ещё пришло на ум Шестой — смутно-юное, обрывочное, из жизни нормальной себя, которая была ребёнком и ходила в школу. Странно, что во всей минувшей грязи, блевотине и крови, в каторжной работе по очистке, эта память никогда не возникала, хотя ситуации были такие же, и катер снижался, неумолимо, жестоко неся неизвестность, грозящую стать бесславной и болезненной смертью. Школа... и урок истории, голография-проекция, площади дикарских городов той эпохи, что именуется Средневековьем. Смотрите, дети, это — казнь. А это осуждённые в повозке. Толпа ликует, что, впрочем, объяснимо, даже если учесть, что вешают и колесуют не шпиона, а просто мелкого воришку или тётку, которая подпольно делала аборты. Толпа восторженно орёт, потому что люди очень любят зрелища. Скалы приближались, грозя впиться катеру в брюхо — а у правого плеча белобрысая, притёршись боком, как к закадычной подружке, ощущалась неожиданно естественно. Будто в ней вовсе не имелось костей, а только пластичность и гибкость, будто бы это было нормальным, как давнее детство и школа — присутствие, прикосновение. Шестая отстранилась и выпрямилась.  
Она не шпионила, не доносила, не лезла в чужие карман и нутро — но убила.  
Затрясло, мигнули алые огни, смотрящий проскрежетал глумливо: «Держаться, пиздёнки. Садимся».  
Расшвыривая песок старого посадочного поля, катер запружинил шасси и опустился рядом со сторожевиком. Иди сюда, позвала Шестая мысленно, иди сюда, неведомая тварь, сейчас: оторви головы этим мешкам с едой и калом, раздувшимся ненормальной гордыней от осознания власти над человеческой жизнью, расплющи их прямо в банке, в которой они бороздят ближний космос, и никто не будет жалеть, никто не вспомнит ни их имен, ни званий. А потом убей нас.  
— На выход!  
Шлемные фильтры работали плохо. Преобразователи молекул были старыми, и от азота чуть кружилась голова, но хрена с два Чистильщикам готовили бы такую лёгкую смерть, как удушье: выгнанные парами на подсвеченную белыми прожекторами сторожевика площадку, каторжники, опустившись на колени, завели руки за спину, и тёмно-фиолетовое небо бесстрастно глядело на их унижение. Сейчас браслеты, и без того уже облегчённые, снимут, знала Шестая. Нейтронные пушки сторожевого катера уставились на заключённых и чуть налились синевой. Глубоко внутри жерла, крошечным мягким сиянием, что в долю секунды способно вырасти до урагана. Замрите, бляди проштрафившиеся. Не дёргайтесь. Из-за стёкол обтекаемого носа на Чистильщиков уставились военные. Они смотрели по-разному: кто-то с насмешкой, кто-то скучающе, и привычно было ненавидеть их всех. Гладкие сытые рожи, получающие удвоенное жалование — чужие люди, недобрые. Никто из них не знал. Не понимал.  
Браслеты свалились.  
— Встали! — треснул предупредительно пущенный шоковый заряд. — Три шага вперёд!  
Шестая не слушала, что им говорил один из смотрящих. Как будто он мог сказать что-то новое. Это — Церера, здесь обитает так и не выявленная дрянь, она убивает людей, а вы убейте её сами, и выживете. Может быть. Пятнадцатая рядом являла собой раздражающий пример внимания: чуть склонив шлем, за плексигласом которого блестели светлые глаза, вникала и воображала, наверное, дура, что вернётся на сортировку живой. Освобождённые руки висели, однако, расслабленно. Умеет ли она стрелять вообще, подумала уныло Шестая. Или придётся ещё и на ходу обучать. Фиолетовое небо давило. Оно было вогнутым, некрасивым, скалы — буро-коричневые, будто застывшая кровь — напоминали хищные клыки. Клыки устремлялись в небо, желая укусить его — вырастали из песка так высоко, что попытке проследить взглядом подташнивало. Оно живёт там, вдруг пришла мысль — на самой вершине такого вот зуба. Не в недрах.

В коридоре грохнуло. В затянутом холодным молчанием, тёмном коридоре, где плексипокрытие стен местами отошло и потрескалось, потому что мёрзлые ночи и дни далёкой от Солнца планетки не скрадывались ничем, не скрывались сложной системой обогрева и кондиционирования. Так защищал Чистильщиков скафандр, терморегуляция которого уберегала и от излишней потливости, но Шестая мгновенно ощутила сейчас, как взмокло у неё между лопаток. Напарница выронила сдавленный тюбик и схватила со стола распылитель. Она умела обращаться с оружием, знала, что такое стрелять. Шестая была неправа.  
За грохотом раздался скрежет. Он шёл будто сразу из нескольких мест: вблизи, практически за дверью офиса, над головой и сбоку, он драл слух, царапал, как разрезал металл, срывался на противный визг. И прекратился так же неожиданно. Шестая выругалась. В тишине, вновь опустившейся, мёртво молчала пустота помещений, где не находился никто.  
Они, не договариваясь, выждали. Опасливо, приникнув к ледяной стене телом, выглянули, сжимая распылители в руках, в коридор. Темнота не пахла. Ни один режим искателя не выявил присутствия. Если бы кто-то решил подшутить, организовав этот грохот и скрежет с помощью плат, можно было бы объяснить случившееся. Но...  
— Оно пугает нас.  
И это выглядело похожим на правду.  
Исчезнув в беззвучии и не оставив следов, неведомая тварь сделала довольно странное: продемонстрировала возможность наличия разума.  
— Как интересно, — сказала Пятнадцатая.

А ведь она действительно была тогда нормальным человеком. И позже, когда стала взрослой: соблюдала законы, работала, общалась со свободными, как и она сама, людьми, несколько раз могла создать семью, но отчего-то не сделала этого. Возможно, некий рок уберегал не её — находящихся рядом. Не стать партнером будущего каторжанина, не обрести клеймо на всю жизнь, не прятать стыдливо глаза. И не воспитывать — о, не воспитывать детей от убийцы, гнилую кровь, дурные гены, не лгать, что их мать умерла, не сдать, не выдержав памяти и окружающих, их малодушно и поспешно в интернат. Гнилая кровь, дурные гены...  
Безмозглые моралисты: такие же потомки каторжников, «порченые», благополучно заселили когда-то один из земных континентов.  
Она убивать не хотела. И не умела так ненавидеть кого-то, чтобы желать ему смерти. Она просто любила чистоту и порядок — любила те огромные машины-беспилотники, что убирали дороги и улицы, любила свою операторскую, откуда следила за ними, проекцию города, мощь и дружелюбие мирного, отзывчивого оператору мозга управляющей программы. Их директор, подтянутый, моложавый и стройный, тоже обожал свою работу — и сотрудников. Он постоянно мимоходом говорил Шестой, что у неё очень длинные и красивые ноги: много там мог рассмотреть как будто — за строгой униформой, но это с самого начала было отчего-то не лестно, а смешно. Когда человек, даже вполне симпатичный, не в твоём вкусе, ничего не поделаешь — только и остаётся, что некоторое весёлое смущение и нежелание обидеть. Директор пригласил Шестую в ресторан однажды, и, получив отказ, пожал плечами и со смехом пошутил о крушении своего самолюбия. Ну, и... что такого-то. Ерунда.  
Жестокие города Средневековья остались лишь в виде истории — тьма человеческих душ из века в век хранилась, не видоизменяясь.  
«Я знаю, ты любишь работу, поэтому, если не хочешь увольнения, то..., — от силы рук, швырнувших Шестую на пол, наверняка остались гематомы на предплечье. Вываленный из расстегнутых брюк толстый член омерзительно торчал перед самым лицом. Чужие гениталии, острый мускусный запах, густая поросль паха — да как Шестую угораздило, что ей тычут сейчас хером в рот, что принуждают к тошнотворно-отвратительному. — Ты отсосёшь мне. Да. Возьмёшь член в свои наглые губы. А потом я спущу, и ты проглотишь всё, что окажется у тебя на языке. Ты не захотела пробовать блюда в ресторане, так что сперма теперь — лучшее, на что ты можешь рассчитывать. Всего лишь отсосёшь, гордячка — и никакого несчастного случая по твоему недосмотру, никакой аварии беспилотника с крушением. И увольнения по статье. Не вздумай царапнуть зубами». Чужая рука сжала шею: «Давай, принимай, заглатывай, мне ещё учить тебя надо, что ли, как это делается, идиотка». Мгновенно, в несколько секунд жестокий и самодовольный человек научил Шестую только одному — ненавидеть.  
Всё хорошее осталось там, в лаконичной и технологичной серости директорского кабинета, осталось брызгами крови, когда зубы сомкнулись и прокусили плоть ствола почти насквозь — сырое упругое мясо, мускульные рвущиеся нити, обратив ухмылку власти в дикий вой и боль. И, пока ублюдок орал, скорчившись, Шестая выдернула кресло с магнитной полосы. Кажется, примчавшихся на шум стошнило почти всех.  
Размазанная от ударов голова и лопнувшие мозги на полу — не самое приятное зрелище.

Ему не повезло. Придурку, который дразнил Шестую в транспортнике — абсолютно не запоминающему на серое и плоское лицо, но с визгливым и глумливым голосом придурку, что мог одинаково быть вором, насильником, торговцем органами или контрафактными деталями для транспортников, сутенёром на одной из орбиталок или на Земле, просто идиотом, на которого кто-то повесил своё преступление. Ему оторвали голову — и кровь, мгновенно застывшая, заледеневшая, стянулась на гладком, проглядывающем из-под песка полотне, бывшем когда-то дорогой. Под небом с иголками звёзд, в свете налобных фонариков, придурок развалился посреди пути, как инсталляция безумного художника. Глаза тускло таращились через забрызганный плексиглас шлема.  
Тварь не предупреждала придурка. Или он был слишком туп, чтобы понять.  
— Ты глянь, — сказала Пятнадцатая. — Голова.  
Она не стала наклоняться — ткнула шлем с головой внутри носком магнитного ботинка, перекатив его, как мячик. Шестая увидела срез. И нахмурилась.  
— Ты глянь, — повторила Пятнадцатая. — Как ровно.  
Нет, не оторвали — отсекли, словно нейтронным резаком по металлу, отсекли так гладко и наверняка так мгновенно, что придурок ничего не почувствовал. Так не повезло ему или всё-таки наоборот: умереть без боли — недостижимая мечта многих Чистильщиков.  
— Не знаю, как его звали. Ну, ладно, пускай себе лежит тихо. Раз сдох уж...  
— А не прикинулся.  
— А?  
— Твои слова, — Шестая кивнула на труп. — Еблану бы этому бы в уши. Не стал бы дохнуть, а просто... прикинулся, — она вдруг рассмеялась, но безрадостно. — Что ты имела в виду? Когда сказала, что надо прикинуться мёртвыми.  
— А, — Пятнадцатая смотрела на обезглавленный труп почти довольно. — Ну да. Я в городе хотела тебе это сказать... Всё просто — тут дело в учёте. И тоже в уборке. Я слышала ещё в сортировочном пункте, что мёртвых с Цереры увозят. Мы просто спрячемся — и будем тихо-тихо сидеть. Сигнал маячков скажет людям с катера, где якобы последнее пристанище номера Шесть и Пятнадцать. Если маячок не двигается, ну, почти не двигается, ведь приём сигнала с орбиты допускает небольшую погрешность, то... — и человечная ещё, наивная белобрысая девка заулыбалась очень открыто. — То нас придут убрать, а мы уберём их — всех, кто заявится, а потом присвоим их катер и свалим с Цереры к чертям. В процессе, правда, мы можем умереть по-настоящему.  
— Рехнулась, красавица, — сказала Шестая. — Это невозможно.  
Ей даже не хотелось удивляться. Но она задумалась.

Маячок располагался там, откуда его не выцарапаешь при желании — внутри системы скафандра. Где-то среди тонкой сети терморегуляции, навредить которой, вскрыв скафандр, означало просто-напросто убить себя. В ледяной тьме Цереры даже расстегнуться было бы смертельно. Только клапаны — для питания и естественных нужд.  
Им дали оружие и еду, сняли браслеты и не грозили дубинками — но свободы у Чистильщика меньше, чем у зверя в клетке.  
Случалось, конечно, Шестой наблюдать, как отчаяние и безумная смелость толкали каторжан пусть даже не на сам побег — на стремление хоть немного улучшить своё положение. Со сговором и без, запланировано и спонтанно. Обманув конвойщика, утечь, чтобы смешаться вновь с общей массой на сортировочном центе, а там авось отправят не в такой смертоубийственный рейд; притвориться больными, имитировать стычку, потому что лазарет и карцерные сектора намного лучше, чем венерианский кисель; или поступить храбрей, страшней и жёстче — убить, переодеться в форму, прикинуться ненавистным тюремщиком, рабочим, кем-то из персонала обслуживания, попытаться пробраться на шаттл, попытаться вернуться на Землю. Но катер с группой ещё не угонял никто — хотя, казалось бы, и можно сговориться толпой, и что сделают против неё тогда пилоты и смотрящие. Военные сопровождения опасны, но на любом планетарнике есть нейтронные пушки, и — кто знает — желание свободы вполне получится с помощью них доказать. Или дорого продать свои жизни. Не ползать в грязи и не истреблять всякую созданную человеческим разумом дрянь, не подчиняться, не прогибаться, перестать терпеть и вспомнить, наконец, свои имена, а не номер. Смерть в драке не хуже, чем жизнь пресмыкающегося.  
Нет, не совсем, подожди: как раз оттого, что срок каторги — не вечность, никто не хочет бунтовать всерьёз. И получается, даже Чистильщикам есть, что терять, из-за чего среди них не будет революции. Лишь единичные безумцы-храбрецы.  
Когда в конце тоннеля обещают свет — надежду, жить очень хочется.

Этого просто распяли, выпотрошив с любовной старательностью. Кроме блестящих ошмётками мышц, полых клеток рёбер внутри Чистильщика ничего не осталось. От тела тянуло мочой, недопереваренной едой и подмёрзшим мясом. В припадке своего патологоанатомического рвения тварь содрала с каторжника и скафандр, который висел у ног лохмотьями. Чистильщик был бело-синим, мосластым и уродливым. Шестая отстранённо подумала, какие же мужчины всё-таки непривлекательные голые: сморщенные яйца и член, похожий на лысую крысу.  
— А хер не оторвали, — вместо этого сказал она.  
Пятнадцатая захохотала. Казалось, в смехе была доля истерики. Но да: когда перед тобой на стену серого куба, бывшего давным-давно жилым блоком, вешают, прибивая кусками железа, чей-то труп, ситуация начинает казаться слегка безысходной.  
— Его убили грязно. А предыдущему — всего лишь башку оторвали. Я ничего не понимаю.  
— Нам надо прятаться. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
— Куда ты спрячешься? — зарычала Шестая. — Куда ты, блядь, спрячешься, а? Зароешься в землю? Залезешь на скалы? Ты видишь же, что эта хрень творит!  
— Я не слепая, — Пятнадцатая впервые обиделась. — И говорю о прятках не поэтому. Не потому, что монстр из недр... Да тьфу! И это ты не поняла, верно? Монстр не хочет нас убивать — пока, по крайней мере, не хочет. Прятаться надо, потому что здесь становится всё больше мёртвых. Раз много трупов, то их прилетят увезти.  
И никакой истерики не было — всего лишь радость, такая жуткая, что Шестая отказалась её слышать.  
— Ты кто? — спросила она у Пятнадцатой. — И что ты сделала?  
Пятнадцатая спокойно ответила:  
— Прирезала отчима. Он был пилотом государственного шаттла. Заслуженный, известный, весь в медалях. Такая утрата, ох, небо... Считал, что может трогать меня, раз обеспечивает после смерти матери. Что может трахать, и я стерплю, потому что глупой студентке никто не поверит. Иначе грозил, что с лёгкостью купит мне место в психиатричке, что я, уродина такая, альбинос, никому не нужна в этом мире. И вот я подумала как-то: а что я теряю. И вот я здесь. А ты?  
Труп уныло висел. Зачем твари из недр его внутренности?  
— Всё то же самое. Только вместо отчима — начальник. Какая-то... обычная история. Но погоди. А почему тебя в Чистильщики отправили? Ещё что-то было?  
— Обычная история, — Пятнадцатая опять развеселилась. — Прибавила себе дополнительный труп. Вернее, дополнительную. Смотрящую в колонии.   
— Она тоже захотела трахаться?  
Пятнадцатую скрючило от смеха.  
— Ой, ты.... ну, ты! Нет, она любила в наказание ставить ботинок на голову и прижимать её к полу. Неприятно это, когда пытаются выдавить мозг. Но как сказанула... ха-ха...  
— Ты всё сделала правильно.  
Пятнадцатая разом умолкла.

Она, убившая дважды, не хотела потерять свою жизнь. Она виновата, но это с ней нечестно обошлись, это ей первой сделали больно, её унизили, обидели и ранили. Чужие люди сделали её клинком. Наточили.  
А она просто когда-то любила — не эту — уборку.  
И существует возможность конфликта, когда предмет, не приспособленный быть лезвием, натачивают так, что он трещит. Предел его прочности всё равно не меняется. Обычные люди — такие обычные. Они могут привязаться к кому-то. А то что похлеще.  
Когда на глупую девку свалился кусок перекрытия, Шестая испугалась. Испуг был всеобъемлющим, ярким. Дурацкие, чёртовы, сраные, ёбаные жилые кубы: за полвека они, снаружи вроде целые и цельные, обветшали и поддались разрушающей силе пустоты и холода. В прослойке утепления, должно быть, была влага. Жизнеобеспечивающие системы больше не работали, и влага заледенела, вызвав расширение, повреждение, трещины. Вибрация шагов в месте, куда никто не заходил так давно — и на, получи по макушке.  
В чёрном глухом коридоре — двери жилых секций замурованы, мрак и тишина — взвилась пыль, как песчаная буря.  
Шестая подхватила безвольное тело на руки. Куда-то делся её распылитель, и сверху ещё с шелестом и скрипом сыпалось — лёгкие ошмётки и обрывки, пёрышки и снег, уже не причиняющие вред, остаточные. Очень сильно болело в груди. Под ногами хрустели и заставляли спотыкаться обломки: обвал перегородил коридор, как закупорил. Шлем спас белую дурочку, но удар большого осколка плиты забрал её сознание. Невесомая плоть совсем не ощущалась человеческой. И как тот мерзавец, поганый ублюдок, обоссанный хуй, еби добытчиком пород его мать... как он только смел: как смел касаться этой хрупкой беззащитности, как смел калечить и совать вонючий член в её хрустально-прозрачное тело, как смел присутствовать рядом и осквернять тот воздух, которым эта несчастная девочка дышит, как смел... Шестая бы воскресила его и опять, сама убила. Пятнадцатая вздрогнула. Она открыла глаза и мутно посмотрела на Шестую. «Ну, блядь, страшилище белобрысое, удумала тоже — пугать»...   
Пятнадцатая улыбнулась. Падая, она прикусила губу, и кровь алела каплями на нижней.  
— Меня на руках ещё не носили. Ты — прелесть, хоть и до ужаса грубая.  
В мешанине полипластика и раскрошившейся пены утеплительного слоя валялись кристаллические платы. Они тоже были разломаны, но не были старыми — вполне себе современное оборудование. Такое есть везде, где требуется передавать информацию. Из кристаллических плат состоит маячок. Платы переносят звуки и картинку — хорошо, что люди открыли трансляционное свойство кристаллов, плохо, что повсеместно запустили их в дело всего лишь сорок лет назад. Иначе можно было бы тогда объяснить себе, какого хрена на Церере, где всё навек осталось электронным, отключённым, присутствуют кристаллы-передатчики.  
И поставить, наконец, свою ношу на пол.

Вытащить его из-под кара не представлялось возможным. Кар раньше ездил, как древние автомобили Земли, только вместо колёс у него были треугольные гусеницы. Занесённый песком, кар превратился в памятник, а Чистильщик, забившийся под его днище, изображал, должно быть, суслика. Или сурка, например: сурки тоже роют норы. Но то, что каторжанин спятил, стало ясно сразу.  
— Не виноват, не виноват, они меня заставили, — он шептал и непрерывно окапывался, вздымая серый песок. — Уверяли, что так будет лучше для всех. И что купольная вилла — это вилла, и мы не будем продавать её, нет-нет — мы там будем жить. Дед — вредный, противный старик, и сколько можно тянуть на пересадке квазиорганов, и как так можно: ненавидеть нас всех и вычеркнуть из завещания. Они заставили — твердили, что у меня простецкое лицо, и сам я лопух, поэтому, если приду к деду покаяться, пообещать, ну не знаю, не бегать по бабам, не пить и не играть в казино... И я подсыпал, я правда подсыпал, но я не виноват! Я — жертва!  
— Ты вылезай, — попросила Пятнадцатая.  
— Тогда скажи, чтобы он меня не наказывал!  
— Кто — он?  
— Старик! — Чистильщик сорвался на визг. — Мой дед! Он здесь! Он тоже хочет завязать узлом мне кишки! Он хочет, чтобы я страдал, как он! Скажи, чтобы старый хрен отвалил!  
И зарыдал, протяжно, как баньши.  
— Вот кого надо в психиатричку. Да только, боюсь, уже не в этой жизни, — Шестая оглянулась: небо становилось насыщенней, наступал день. Если забрать этого Чистильщика с собой, у них будет на один распылитель больше. Больше шанс, — на крошечную каплю — что безумный план удастся. Однако ментальное здоровье каторжника, пожалуй, перечеркивало возможность подкрепления. — Ладно. Брось его.  
— Нельзя! Он же напуган, ему плохо и жутко. Нельзя оставлять.  
— Тьфу, дура.  
Шестая склонилась к погрызенному ржавчиной металлу радиатора, послушала возню и спросила:  
— С чего ты взял, что это твой мёртвый дедуля? Глюки, болван. Тащи-ка сюда свою задницу.  
— Я видел, — безнадёжно проныл каторжанин. — Видел его в коридоре. Он говорит со мной из стен. Он — привидение, но он пообещал, что отомстит мне. Иди и прогони его. Или съеби с горизонта.  
— Спасибо, мудак, — сказала Шестая. — Пожалуй, сиди, где сидишь. В чужие семейные распри не лезу.  
Пятнадцатая вздохнула и потеребила её за рукав. Шестая стиснула зубы.  
— Послушай, доморощенный суслик. Тут двух каторжан уже кто-то прибил. Может, дедок твой, с тобой перепутал, хотя, скорее, тварь. Уж она-то пострашнее будет, верно? Вот выцарапает тебя отсюда и запустит когти в брюхо. Тут не кишки узлом завяжутся — их просто не станет. В паре кварталов отсюда висит такой Чистильщик на стене. Тоже хочешь?  
Возня под каром прекратилась.  
— Он тощий, как палка? Одни сплошные мослы?  
— Ну, да. Приятель, никак?  
— Да нахер иди, — безумец вдруг возмутился. — Это Двадцать Второй. Он хуже, чем я, чем ты, наверное, и твоя подружка. Он — грёбаный маньяк. Его заделали Чистильщиком, хотя надо было сунуть в реактор. Он тоже людей потрошил, говорят. А ещё и жрал их. Требуху, значит. Мне даже на лавке рядом с ним сидеть было мерзко. Раз грохнули его, то прекрасно. Может, другие каторжане постарались. Знал бы, помог им.  
— Да ты из-за дохлого деда все штаны обоссал. Вернее, скафандр.  
— У, сука...  
— Постойте, — вмешалась Пятнадцатая. — И не ругайтесь, пожалуйста. А второго ты не знаешь, случайно? Он в транспортнике ещё неостроумно шутил насчёт вшей...  
— Тридцатый, — послышалось из-под кара. — Мы не общались особо. Но как-то я слышал, что на заводе, где этот Тридцатый работал, он разругался с напарником и отпилил ему башку нейтронным резаком, избив и закинув на ленту. А что? И его порешили? Мне, впрочем, посрать.  
Рассвет вставал, Церера готовила Солнцу свои холодные пустыни из камня.  
— Это существо из недр, — зашептала Пятнадцатая. — Оно... о! Оно...  
— Разумное? Читает мысли? Или душу? — Шестая скривилась. — Да бред. А призраки и голоса... Пойдём-ка.  
— Куда? — Пятнадцатая смотрела на кар. Вот сердобольная же.  
— Ещё раз устроить обвал. Сломать какую-нибудь стену. Или дом. Тут вовсе не потусторонняя хрень, а... просто хреновая.

Да ты не представляешь, насколько — тварь (а может, покойный отравленный дед, что маловероятно, но всё же) продемонстрировала им ещё разок старинный принцип одной милосердной религии: око за око, синяк за синяк, насильственный акт сексуальной близости за... Не поверившая идиоту под каром ни в чём, Шестая, однако, мгновенно подумала, что может объяснить грех этого Чистильщика. Он был таким же, как отчим Пятнадцатой, как похотливый директор. Вот и получил палку в задницу. Метровый здоровенный штырь, вышедший ниже грудины, напоминал, тем не менее, не аллегорический член, а площади Средневековья. Кол.  
Додумать, являлся ли кол древних времен такой же аллегорией на детородный орган, Шестая не успела.  
— Скажи, как ты поступила с теми, кого ты убила, — Пятнадцатая схватила её за запястья и крепко сжала. — Оружие, предметы, собственные руки?  
— Ты понимаешь, что это бред сумасшедшего? Сурку могло вообразиться, что угодно. Откуда мы можем знать, что именно натворили те дохлые Чистильщики?  
— Давай просто примем. Допустим. И будем опасаться. Ну так ты...  
— Директору разбила башку креслом, — брюзгливо бросила Шестая. — А бригадиру перебила гортань. Рукой, ага. Я тоже опасная, видишь?  
— Ты не шути, — зашептала Пятнадцатая. — Мне кажется, тут всё любопытно закручено. Убить — одно, из-за чего убить — другое. Если тварь видит, читает... то для неё мы, несмотря на то, как убивали — не преступники.  
Шестая вздохнула. Труп с колом в анусе не особо навевал оптимизма.  
— Подвал. Пошли искать подвал. В нормальном месте, где не осыпается. Но прежде я всё же проверю. Ты просто не заметила тогда, когда приходила в себя. Там были кристаллические платы. Современные. Безумец сказал, что стены с ним говорили. И призрак ходил. Я полагаю, это может быть банальной проекцией.  
— Но как же убийства?  
— Не знаю, — ответила честно Шестая. — Но всё будто бы связано.  
Ещё несколько каров торчали покатыми крышами из-под песка, и тишина, ничем не прерываемая, ощущалась опасно и глухо. Среди россыпи звёзд было не различить, есть ли транспортник на орбите. И не приближается ли катер.  
— Вот там, — показала на очередной куб Пятнадцатая, когда они уже прошагали достаточно.  
Створки шлюза, что некогда служили предусмотрительной защитой жителей, тоже не были закрыты полностью. Электроника не успела, и остался зазор. Возможно, и здесь всё посыплется, но стену Шестая хотела разрушить и так. Другое дело, что место не пойдёт для пряток, если в нём устроить шум и гам. Но неоформленная, смутная мысль казалась гораздо важнее. Голограммы, звуки, страх Чистильщика, когда-то ради наследства убившего. И тварь из недр. Тварь со скал. Шестая протиснулась между холодного металла створок первой. Готовая к подлости неведомых сил, она оглядывала облезлые сочленения шлюза, но темнота дальше их и вокруг казалась сонной и пыльной. Свет фонарей проник в вестибюль и упёрся в двери лифтов.  
— Выходи, старикашка.  
— Он — не твой призрак, — укоризненно сказала Пятнадцатая.  
Но Шестая ждала не его. И, позвав, — такая глупость — стала медленно поворачивать голову. Мёртвый информационный терминал, старые мониторы, диванчики. Привидение, расстройство психики, проекция — Шестая бы увидела того, кто вселил в неё ненависть, а потом растерял все мозги под ударами кресла. Нет, конечно, ничего такого не случилось.  
— Как я и думала. Призраки — чушь. Никто не возвращается оттуда, не держится за мир, в котором так много дерьма. А теперь — выбирай. Мы прячемся, или я взрываю тут что-нибудь.  
Пятнадцатая пожала плечами.  
— Давай, — вместо напарницы сказала вдруг стена. Как раз за мгновение до того, как распылитель с руках Шестой щёлкнул. Не выстрелил.  
Он не был рабочим — никакого нагнетателя нейтронов внутри, просто очень достоверный муляж.

Голос стены оказался мужским. Не старческим и не с канувшими в небытие интонациями маскулинной, уверенной весёлости — не мёртвый дед, не убитый директор и вряд ли пилот, управлявший пассажирскими шаттлами. Голос вздохнул. А ещё, конечно, рядом с ним присутствовали незримые глаза и уши.  
— Обвал нас немного подвёл. Что сделаешь: конструкции ветшают без защиты от холода, и всего, несмотря на проверки площадки после каждого выпуска шоу, не предусмотришь, увы. Тут, понимаете, надо ещё сохранять вид заброшенности. Если Церера станет прилизанной, возникнут вопросы, не правда ли?  
— У нас они уже есть, — глухо сказала Шестая. — Да и ответы, наверное.  
— Ответы? Поразительно. Расскажете нам, девочки?  
— Не-а. Пошёл ты в жопу.  
— Как грубо, — довольно сказал голос. — И-и-и... рейтинг подскакивает сразу на полторы единицы! Твой личный рейтинг, крушительница голов. К слову, блондинка остаёт ненамного. Вы — крайне отпадный дуэт.  
— Я — альбинос, — произнесла в ответ Пятнадцатая.  
Голос рассмеялся.  
— Конечно! Извини...  
— Где тварь из недр? — спросила Шестая. — Кто её сочинил — сценарист?  
— Честно сказать, это плод коллективного творчества.  
— Оно — убогое. Простецкое.  
— Но вы-то все поверили.  
Они не верят — они исполнители, бесправные, ничтожные, смертные, они копаются в грязи и не вякают, ожидая от помойки мусор, но никак не театральные подмостки. А было всё, выходит, просто и смешно: руду и минералы добыли, громоздкое оборудование бросили, ведь перевозить его вышло бы много дороже, чем приобрести новейшее и лучшее, станции законсервировали, Цереру оставили. Покинули лишь потому, что её польза для землян исчерпалась.  
И тогда настало время шоураннеров.  
И кто-то где-то договорился, купил, отрисовал проекции будущего хаоса, написал и продумал сюжет, добавил штрихи декораций и тварь. Немного слизи, немного грохота, ложь, обманка, фантом; и, на потеху толпы, прилипшей к голограммам передачи — преступники, отобранные из себе подобных неизвестным алгоритмом, заброшенные в холод каменных пустынь не для привычной очистки. Для казни. Единственное, что могла бы ещё спросить у голоса Шестая — кто был палачами: такие же люди или механизм с программой.  
— Девочки, милые девочки, — сказала им стена. — Вот потому, что девочки, вас не казнили сразу. Вы зрителям понравились. За вас отдали больше всего голосов. Но все подобные вам — убийцы, порченые, дрянь. Не может бы конца каторги, не может быть так, чтобы Чистильщик вернулся на Землю: и без подобных ублюдков она заполнена людьми под крышечку. Зачем вы? Кому вы нужны? Глупая отбраковка... Но! Даже такие на что-то годятся. Замечательно, верно?  
Голос стал бравурно-радостным. Он говорил уже не для Шестой с Пятнадцатой — для далёких зрителей. Проекции вставали из кристаллических плат, а вокруг, жуя, прихлёбывая, со смешками и свободным чувством развлечения расположились честные, благонадёжные граждане Земли. Почему я не знала об этой программе, думала Шестая, почему никто вокруг не говорил. Платный канал, должно быть... Снаружи загудело, упруго преодолевая метры до поверхности Цереры, проскрежетало, треснуло. Сел, конечно же, катер. Полный сытых, довольных жизнью и заработной платой людей, сильных и не сомневающихся. Пятнадцатая подняла распылитель, держа его за дуло, как дубинку. Она не говорила ничего, и Шестая тоже не стала — лишь притёрлась ближе, прислонилась к боку, как подружка, и, сжав ненастоящее оружие таким же образом, приготовилась, как полагается убийце, убивать.


End file.
